Infamous War Zone (2020 Video Game)
CHARACTERS AND FACTIONS MAIN CHARACTERS: *Cole Macgrath (Eric Ladin) *Delsin Rowe (Troy Baker) *Officer Jackson Burk (Nolan North), (a officer in the Toronto police who is assigned to help Delsin and is trying to get his family out of the city. NOTE: he is the first playable human character and in one of the missions when you are escaping X. Inc you choose to hold off the guards yourself and he lives or he holds them off and dies doing so) *Zeke Dunbar (Caleb Moody) *Lucy Kuo *Nix *Fetch *Eugene Sims *Hawk *Celia Penderghast *Augustine *Sasha *Alden Tate *Kessler *Bertrand *John White/The Beast SECONDARY CHARACTERS: *Bob Jones (Chad L. Coleman), (a homeless African American Conduit with Fire powers and was bullied as a kid for his race and was on of the prisoners at Curden Cay and the first conduit you go after) *Lindsay Micheals (Young Unknown), (A Hood wearing Female Conduit with Water powers who when she was rich she loved to go to the beach but when her mother go divorced and went bankrupted they were homeless and under the roof of a abusive husband though she did escape. she is the second conduit you go after) *James "the Pimp boy" Williams Jr. (????), (a former DJ who has Music powers who used to be a DJ before he was captured by the D.U.P and forced to Curden Cay but when he was let out he was furious over his girlfriends death by the hands of Augustine and he became a bank robber. he is the third conduit you go after) *Kurtis and Emily Stokes (???? and Courtnee Draper), (a brother and sister you where forced to leave there home after a group of Bikers destroyed it they are the fourth and fifth conduits you go after they have Earth powers) *Miller Elsen (Young Unknown), (a Teenage boy with Glass powers he got into a glass related accident which is were he got his powers. he is the sixth conduit you go after) *Ceila (????), (the Final boss of the game she has paper powers and is secretly creating an army of conduits to go after the military which killed her family and tried killing off the conduits she is the Final conduit you go after and the final boss) * Crystal (Emilia Clarke), (A conduit with the power of darkness. she is has a mysteries past what we do know is that she is attracted to delsin using the same thing sasha used to try and manipulate him and is a everpriasing threat coming of nowhere at a minutes notice. fan theories suggest that she is the daughter of Kessler and Alden Tate and Sasha or a Clone of Trish. she is the second last boss of the game and the second last conduit you go after) *Chief Duclas (????), (the chief of toronto police) *Sandra (????), (A nurse and activist who helps Delsin) FACTIONS: *The Reapers Dustman First sons militia Corrupted Vermaak 88 Dup = Corrupted = (some have survived and when into Toronto) *Police *X Inc. Task Force (installed by the head of X inc.) *The Order (a group of militant's made up of whatever is left of the D.U.P) *The Cablemen (a group of Biker Conduits with wire powers) *Drug Dealers *Thugs *Russians *White Supremacy STORY Set three years after the defeat of Augustine. The D.U.P has been officially disbanded, conduits at Curdan Cay have been freed. Conduits are now accept into humanity, now have rights (but not alot). Cole is revealed to be alive but in a self-imposed exile refusing to return into the world due to him being seen as a threat, myth rather then a hero and legend. he is hiding in Iraq where the last of the D.U.P have not been disbanded and after his hideout is destroyed and seeing delsin on the news cole goes out of hiding and heads Seattle to find delsin and ceilia. delsin will have all 5 powers '''Smoke, '''Neon, Video, Concrete, Paper. meanwhile in Seattle delsin's statue is put in Seattle near the space needle and delsin is being called the hero of Seattle and the conduit race when he returns to his Indian reserve he meets C.I.A agent Conner and ask him to ride with him delsin agrees but reluctantly. he explains to him that there is a company in Toronto Canada called X inc. you are unveiling a special new product worldwide in a presentation and will also be unveiling a special new task force funded by X inc. they want him to not only infuriate the company and find out what is going on but to track down a group of conduits who may or may not be connected. Delsin refuses at first saying he does not want to work for government but after seeing that one of the conduits is a paper conduit he accepts reluctantly. when he gets there he has to enter from outside of Toronto through forest area due to the city being off limits. when he gets there it is a war zone he learns that after the D.U.P disbanded gangs came in and started causing trouble and now it is broken up into three areas the safe-zone (which ironically enough is were the reapers secretly have there main base), the X inc. Controlled area (which is where the reapers and cablemen had there fights until later in the game when the task force comes in and bikers go into the reaper are and is home to both X inc. and the Cablemen), and the war zone a big area sectioned off which is home to the order but is also a area where the bikers, Reapers and later in the game the task force go and fight each other as well where most of the fighting is ( the orders main bases are located here and has three areas of it's own a reaper controlled area, a cablemen controlled area, and a order controlled area. Though each area has Thugs and Criminals who join in the anarchy that are not in any of the four factions). As delsin gets into the safe-zone he meets officer Jackson Burk who explains to him he will help him on his mission and also will be getting him to help him with his stuff as well one of them being taken down drug dealers, thugs, and white supremacy. also to find out how the reapers keep getting into the safe-zone. Delsin and Jackson both find some citizens being held hostage once delsin takes them down he demands the location of the reapers and it is revealed it is in the safe-zone. meanwhile in Seattle cole interrogates Eugene and fetch into telling him where delsin where both tell him that he is in Toronto. But before Cole can head there he needs to help Eugene and Fetch stop some Drug dealers from making a deal with the Russians to Traffic woman for Prostitution Cole helps them and stops the Russians and Drug Dealers afterwards Cole then leaves Seattle by plane and heads to Toronto. Meanwhile Delsin and Jackson try to find out where in the safe Zone the Reapers are. The only person who knows is the flare A fire conduit who torments the citizens in the Safe Zone and Delsin finds and fights the conduit. When he beats him he takes his powers and finds out he was bullied at school for his race and was also thrown into Curdan Cay afterwards. Delsin has a choice cut him some slag or have him arrested anyway either way he will get information to the main Reaper base. Both Delsin and Jackson find out that the Reapers main base is located in the abandon Chocolate Factory so Delsin alone goes there were some sort of Arena like tournament is being held by the new Reaper leader (who's design is based off the Reaper cole design) who sends out his best fighter to kill Delsin when he enters the Arena and Delsin defeats him. Then he sends out a Water conduit with bruises on her from The Reapers and she fights Delsin but both escape. Delsin chases her but she escapes but Delsin may need her help. Fortunately they find her in a hoodie attacking some Russians and Delsin takes her powers. When he does it is revealed she was once rich and loved to go the the beach and swim under the water but her mother got divorced and they whined bankrupted and they were under the roof of an abusive man. But she escaped only to be captured by the Reapers you now must choose to either redeem her or corrupt her. If you choose to Redeem her take down a Business men who is selling woman as prostitution but you help her not kill him but expose him for the monster he is or if you choose to corrupt her he tells her the true threat is the Anti-Conduit protesters are the true threat either way she then after wards that that was not there base it is where they have Gladiator like fight clubs there actual base is in a secret area of the sewers. Meanwhile. Cole finally makes his way in Toronto but he is outside the main city and makes his way there and finds himself in the X inc. Task Force controlled area where he fights son members of the Reapers and the Cablemen a group of bikers with Wire powers. to be continued Trivia It was Revealed Delsin absorbed Ceilia paper powers after the events of InFamous: Second Son